poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Simpsons and The Griffins
''The Simpsons and The Griffins ''is the twenty-fourth episode of the seventh season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot With the Simpsons and the Griffins together again, Princess Yuna and her friends joined Fry, Cleveland Brown, their friends and the Smiths help them make a fresh start for their friendship. One faithful day/Meeting The Smiths One faithful day, Princess Yuna was summoned by Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie when they had visitors, It was Stan Smith and his family who needed help from Yuna and her friends to help them and their friends discover friendship. Flying to Quahog/Meeting The Griffins and Cleveland Brown and his friends Later, Dusty came on such shore notice as he and Yuna flew to Quahog and Meet The Griffins, Cleveland Brown and his family and all his friends and they showed him the true meaning of friendship and invited them to visit The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom and they accepted it. Flying to Springfield/Meeting the Simpsons, their friends and the Futurama gang Then, Yuna and their friends flew to Springfield where they meet The Simpsons and their friends. Then, Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Amy Wong, Hermes Conrad, Zapp Brannigan, Kif Kroker and Nibbler arrived from the future to learn more about how special friendship is as Yuna invited them to visit The Friendship Rainbow Kingdom and they accepted it. Then Peter is suddenly confronted by the Giant Chicken. Their epic battle ranges from the Griffin house, through the sewers, onto a subway train, over the girders of a high-rise construction site, and then up into a biplane, crashing into a giant Ferris wheel, which is dislodged from its platform and rolls through the streets. The fight continues atop the rolling wheel until it demolishes a ten-story apartment building. Emerging from the wreckage, Peter and the Chicken realize that neither has any idea what they are fighting about. They apologize to each other, and the Chicken invites Peter to join him and his wife, Nicole, for dinner. At the restaurant, the three have just finished a lovely meal when the check arrives, and both Peter and the Chicken insist on paying the tab. As they face off, the fight resumes and leads them into the restaurant kitchen. Peter subdues Ernie with a pot of boiling water and beats him unconscious. Peter staggers home, and back in the kitchen, Ernie lies lifeless on the floor, but in a sudden close-up, we see Ernie's left eye open as dramatic music plays. Getting together At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Stan, Peter, Cleveland, Fry and Homer thanked Yuna for inviting them and their friends and families to her banquet and as Homer gives out Duff, Peter gives out Pawtucket Patriot Ale and when Homer drank it, It didn't taste the same as Duff and everyone was happy. Trivia *This episode is when the characters from American Dad, Family Guy and The Cleveland Show, Futurama and The Simpsons come together. * This is the first episode to debut Ernie. Songs # Category:Iamnater1225